yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 148
"Conquering the Past, Part 3", known as "The Ultimate Dragon Showdown! Cyber End VS Rainbow Dark" in the Japanese version, is the one hundred and forty-eighth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. It first aired in Japan on August 15, 2007 and in the US on June 14, 2008. Summary Zane Truesdale's Duel with the Yubel-possessed Jesse Anderson continues, with Jesse saving the rest of his Life Points with "Rainbow Path". Intent on having his greatest Duel ever, Zane plays counter after counter, and nearly wins several times. Eventually, he decides that that he'll win to free Jesse from Yubel's control, planning to drag Yubel with him when he dies. However, Jesse has one last counter up his sleeve, and though Zane Summons "Cyber End Dragon" with 16,000 attack points, he loses due to the effect of "Power Bond". As his Life Points reach zero, his heart stops. Yubel comments that it didn't expect to use so much power in that one Duel, but tells Jaden that they will Duel when the time comes, retreating for now. As Zane fades away, he tells Jaden that he's no longer a kid and in the English version, tells his brother that he will always be proud of him. Featured Duel Zane's turn Duel continues from the previous episode. * Attacks directly with the second "Cyber Dragon". * Jesse activates his face-down "Rainbow Path", which negates the attack and allows him to move either "Rainbow Dragon" or "Rainbow Dark Dragon" from his Deck to his hand. He uses the effect to target "Rainbow Dark Dragon". Jesse's turn * With 7 differently named "Advanced Crystal Beast" monsters now either on the field or in the Graveyard, Jesse Special Summons "Rainbow Dark Dragon" (4000/0).In the TCG/''OCG'', "Rainbow Dark Dragon" cannot be Special Summoned unless 7 differently named DARK monsters are removed from play from your Graveyard. * "Rainbow Dark Dragon" attacks "Cyber Barrier Dragon". * Zane attempts to negate the attack with "Cyber Barrier Dragon's" effect, but due to "Advanced Dark", Zane's monster effects are negated while "Rainbow Dark Dragon" is attacking (Zane: 3400 → 200). * Sets a card. Zane's turn * Activates "Photon Generator Unit", Tributing two "Cyber Dragons" to Special Summon "Cyber Laser Dragon" in Attack Position (2400/1800). * Uses "Cyber Laser Dragon’s" effect to destroy "Rainbow Dark Dragon", as its ATK is stronger than that of "Cyber Laser Dragon". * Jesse sends "Advanced Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat" from his Spell & Trap Card Zone to the Graveyard; in doing so, "Rainbow Dark Dragon" is not destroyed. * Sets a card Jesse's turn * Attacks "Cyber Laser Dragon" with "Rainbow Dark Dragon". * Zane activates his face-down "Cybernetic Hidden Technology", Tributing "Cyber Laser Dragon" to destroy "Rainbow Dark Dragon".In the TCG/''OCG'', "Cybernetic Hidden Technology" can only be activated by Tributing "Cyber Dragon" or a Fusion Monster that lists "Cyber Dragon" as a Fusion Material Monster, so "Cyber Laser Dragon" would not be a valid target. * Jesse sends "Advanced Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus" from his Spell & Trap Card Zone to the Graveyard: As such, "Rainbow Dark Dragon" is not destroyed. Zane's turn * Summons "Cyber Valley" (0/0). * Activates "Cyber Valley's" second effect, removing it and "Cybernetic Hidden Technology" from play to draw two cards.In the TCG/OCG, the second effect of "Cyber Valley" can be activated by removing it and another monster from play, not it an any other card. * Activates "Overload Fusion" to Special Summon "Chimeratech Fortress Dragon" by removing from play his three "Cyber Dragons", "Cyber Laser Dragon", and "Cyber Barrier Dragon" (0/0). * Attacks "Rainbow Dark Dragon" with "Chimeratech Fortress Dragon" five times. Due to "Chimeratech Fortress Dragon's" effect, Zane takes no Battle Damage and Jesse takes 400 damage per attack.In the TCG/''OCG'', the Fusion Material Monsters for "Chimeratech Fortress Dragon" must be sent from the field, and a fusion card is not necessary. In addition, it gains 1000 ATK for each monster used as a Fusion Material, but does not have damage negation or inflicting effects. * Jesse activates his face-down "Rainbow Life", discarding "Amber Crystal Circle" from his hand: Now, any damage he would take this turn instead allows him to gain the same amount of Life Points (Jesse: 1900 → 2300 → 2700 → 3100 → 3500). * "Chimeratech Fortress Dragon" attacks "Rainbow Dark Dragon" again, dealing Jesse 400 damage (Jesse: 3500 → 3100). * Sets a card. Jesse's turn * Attacks with "Rainbow Dark Dragon". * Zane activates his face-down "Dimension Explosion" sending "Chimeratech Fortress Dragon" back to his Fusion Deck to Summon "Cyber Valley" and three "Cyber Dragons".In the TCG/''OCG'', "Dimension Explosion" can only Special Summon two monsters per side, not as many as possible. * Zane activates "Cyber Valley’s" first effect, removing it from play to draw one card and end Jesse's Battle Phase. Zane's turn * Activates "Power Bond", enabling him to fuse his three "Cyber Dragons" into "Cyber End Dragon" and double its original ATK (8000/2800). * "Cyber End Dragon" attacks "Rainbow Dark Dragon". * Jesse activates "Crystal Counter", placing as many "Advanced Crystal Beast" monsters from his Graveyard into his Spell & Trap Card Zone as possible. * Jesse sends all "Advanced Crystal Beast" monsters from his Spell & Trap Card Zone to the Graveyard. In doing so, "Rainbow Dark Dragon" gains 1000 ATK per card sent (9000/0).In the OCG/TCG, "Crystal Counter" would only allow for 4 "Crystal Beast" monsters to be placed in the Spell & Trap Card Zone, as it remains on the field until it resolves. * Zane activates "Cybernetic Zone" removing "Cyber End Dragon" from play until his End Phase of his turn. * "Cyber End Dragon" reappears, with "Cybernetic Zone" doubling its ATK (16000/2800), but "Power Bond’s" effect inflicts damage to Zane equal to "Cyber End Dragon's" original ATK (Zane: 200 → 0). * Jesse wins. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes